La hija de Koro-sensei
by Nacha202
Summary: los personajes no me pertenecen
1. chapter 1

El asesino estaba otra vez dentro de su jaula, los científicos volvieron a inyectarle unas sustancias desconocidas que no le traían nada más que dolor. La única persona que era bueno con el hoy llegaba mas tarde así que no tenía ningún consuelo.

Se acerco lentamente al tubo que había en su celda y lo rodeo con sus tentáculos intentando darle calor. Dentro de este tubo se encontraba una niña de 13 años que respiraba por una mascarilla, los científicos habían entrado en su celda hace 3 meses y habían dejado aquí el tubo con la niña que aparentaba tener 3 años.

Durante ese lapso se había encariñado con la pequeña niña que, según lo que le había explicado su amiga, crecía rápidamente gracias a el liquido que la rodeaba y debido a una maquina que se comunicaba con ella por medio del cable conectado en su cuello aprendía todo lo que debía saber a su edad y más.

El joven salió rápidamente de sus recuerdos cuando escucho un pequeño golpe contra el tubo. En cuanto vio el tubo se encontró con unos ojos azules que lo miraban con curiosidad.

La joven pego su mano al tubo y le sonrió.

—Nfufu~ ¿Qué haces despierta? — el pulpo pego uno de sus tentáculos al tubo. Antes de seguir hablándole las puertas del laboratorio fueron abiertas y su amiga, Yukimura Aguri, entro apresurada.

— Rápido, tienes que salir de a... — la pelinegra se callo al ver que la niña del tubo la estaba mirando fijamente — se ha despertado —se acercó rápidamente al tubo y miro los ojos azules de la niña. La mirada de Aguri estaba llena de amor maternal hacia la pequeña. — Kotaro enviara a un equipo para matarte en pocos segundos. Tiene que escapar de aquí y llevártela — Pero el asesino pelinegro no le hace caso e instala el tubo en una esquina escondida de la habitación.

— ya esperaba que en algún día de estos me matarían, Aguri — el joven pasa de ella ignorándola — debes salir de aquí cuanto antes — pero Aguri lo ignoro y fue hacia donde estaba el tubo con la niña de ojos azules. Desde ese lugar vio como el pelinegro da rienda suelta a su poder ocasionando que varios tentáculos salgan de su cuerpo y arrasan con todas las personas que entran en la habitación.

Kotaro, el prometido de Aguri y el creador de los experimentos, los estaba viendo por una cámara cerca de la celda cuando uno de los tentáculos entro a la habitación y le daño uno de sus ojos.

Unos minutos después el laboratorio exploto y Aguri, en un intento de calmar a su amigo, quedo gravemente herida.

El joven quedo convertido en un pulpo amarillo y rodeo a la pelinegra con sus tentáculos.

— Si tu..., si tu me dieras tu tiempo — la pelinegra estaba mirando a su amigo mientras decía sus ultimas palabras — Ve a enseñarle a esos chicos —

La niña en el tubo veía todo con tristeza.

— Con unas manos como estas — la pelinegra agarro uno de los tentáculo —- De seguro serás un esplendido profesor — Aguri miro a la esquina donde estaba el tubo- llévame a ella...onegai —

El joven con sus otros tentáculos acerco el tubo y la pelinegra tecleo la contraseña para que se abriera. Metió la mano en su bata y saco unos papeles.

— Tienes que llevártela — saco a la oji azul del tubo y vio el hermoso pelo amarillo que tenía la chica — que pelo tan hermoso... _ — le dio a la niña un abrazo — mi pequeña Yukimura _ —.

Aguri dejo de hablar y la pequeña niña empezó a llorar siendo abrazada por la criatura. Antes de irse, la niña busco la pequeña corbata que Aguri le había mostrado cuando estaban escondidas y se lo dio al pulpo amarillo.

El pulpo la tomo en brazos y la llevo a una instalación en una montaña que quedaba cerca donde empezó a hacer ropa para ambos mientras _ dormía.

En cuanto termino empezó a leer los papeles que le había dado Aguri.

Experimento n27:

Padre: Dios de la muerte

Madre: Yukimura Aguri

Procedimiento: El niño es una mezcla de nuestro actual experimento junto a la sangre humana normal. Se quiere observar si los poderes pueden heredarse y tener un mejor control de sus capacidades. Lamentablemente, no nos sirve una bebé de 2 semanas así que la niña dormirá en un tubo que acelerara su crecimiento ubicado al lado de su padre sin que el sepa quien es la pequeña. La sacaremos del tubo en cuanto tenga 16 años y empezaremos con su entrenamiento.

Luego de terminar de leer se aseguro de que su hija estuviera bien y fue a hablar con los líderes del mundo.

Necesitaba amenazarlos para que pueda trabajar como profesor de la clase E de Kunugigaoka.


	2. Capítulo 2

**A 204shipper: ¡Gracias! Era una idea que invente hace 2 días. Quería hacer algo nuevo y me alegra que te guste.**

Un estruendo se escucha afuera de la clase E, fue provocado por un pulpo amarillo que había llegado a máxima velocidad. Este pulpo traía consigo a una muchacha muy pechugona, con pelo rubio y ojos azules.

-Espérame afuera hasta que te lo indique, _- el pulpo ordeno preocupado que si la muchacha entrara con el saliera lastimada con las armas anti-sensei. Todavía no las había probado en su hija.

-Hai, otou-san –

El pulpo entro al aula y dejo el libro de asistencia en su escritorio.

-entonces... empecemos- movió sus tentáculos- Encargado, cuando quieras-

\- D-de pie- dijo un chico peli celeste. Todos sus compañeros obedecieron y la clase apunto al pulpo profesor con sus armas- El pulpo paro de moverse.

\- ¡Reverencia! -

_ oía los disparos y se obligo a no entrar para ver cómo estaba su otou-san. Sabia que era capaz de evitarlos con su velocidad.

En cuanto el pulpo termino ver la asistencia los disparos cesaron.

\- Sin retrasos. ¡Excelente! - la cara del pulpo se tornó naranja con un círculo rojo en el medio- Antes de empezar, hoy tendrán un compañero nuevo. ¡Ya puedes pasar! -

La puerta se abrió y revelo a una niña con ojos azules y pelo rubio. Su pelo estaba amarrado en una coleta y una mariposa verdadera descansaba en el moño de la coleta.

\- Mi nombre es Yukimura _. - La sonrisa de la niña sonrojo a todos sus compañeros. La cara del pulpo se volvió amarillo pálido al ver como sus alumnos miraban a su hija como un trozo de carne.

La puerta se abrió y en ella se pudo ver a el pelinegro que representaba al gobierno, Karasuma Tadaomi.

\- debes ser la alumna nueva- El pelinegro se acercó al pulpo. - yo soy Karasuma. - antes de que pueda explicarle a la nueva su misión fue interrumpido por el pulpo.

\- Nyuhu~ Ella no va a participar en matarme, Karasuma-san-

-Lo lamento- la rubio se inclinó. - pero no puedo matar a mi propio padre Karasuma-san-

-¡¡¡¿Padre?!!!- grito toda la clase, es imposible que la rubia pudiera ser hija de su pulpo sensei, no se parecen en nada.

Karasuma rápidamente saco su cuchillo e intento matar a la niña, pero esta la esquivo con su velocidad.

\- Nunca nos dijiste esto- el pelinegro había sido victima de la limpieza hecha por el pulpo mayor.

\- Yo no soy una amenaza Karasuma-san - _ lo estaba mirando fijamente con inocencia- yo solo vine a aprender a socializar con chicos de mi edad -.

\- Mi hija nunca a estado fuera de casa, Karasuma-san – dijo escondiendo el hecho de que su hija fue criada dentro de un tubo. El pelinegro, aunque no lo demostraba, había caído derrotado por la belleza de la niña. _ lo tenia envuelto alrededor de sus dedos.

\- Tendré que hablar de estos con el gobierno- el pelinegro salió del salón mientras llamaba al presidente por teléfono.

\- Entonces, alguien tiene alguna pregunta- la mayoría de la clase levanto la mano. – Kayano-san –

\- ¿cómo se llama tu madre? - la peli verde tenía algunas sospechas

\- Mi madre se llamaba Yukimura Aguri-

\- Nagisa-kun- el peli celeste pregunto lo que la mayoría de sus compañeros iba a decir

\- ¿En serio eres hija de sensei? – la respuesta de la niña fue mostrar como un mechón de su pelo se volvía un tentáculo.

Luego de decirle a su hija donde sentarse el pulpo retomo la clase con facilidad. Empezó la clase diciéndole cuales son los puntos importantes que deben tener en cuenta y luego procedió a mostrar que las armas anti-sensei si pueden hacerle daño.

Después de escribir la materia en el pizarrón pulpo sensei se enfrentó a sus alumnos.

-Bien. Aquí esta la pregunta. Isogai-kun-

-hai-

-¿cuál de estos 4 tentáculos no es como los otros?- dijo mostrando tentáculos de diferentes colores: Azul, Gris, Rosa y Verde.

-Eh, ¿El azul?-

\- ¡Correcto! Solo el "who" en la oración azul es un pronombre relativo-

En la mitad de la clase del día Nakamura intento matar al pulpo, pero fue retada por intento de asesinato en medio de la clase.

Durante la hora de almuerzo, el pulpo dejo a _- sola mientras él iba a buscar su almuerzo a China. En seguida, la niña de pelo verde, Kayano, se acercó a la rubia.

\- Hola, yo soy Kaede Kayano- había visto que la rubia estaba sola y como Nagisa estaba con Terasaka decidió acercarse a _.

La rubia, demasiado tímida para hablar, solo la quedo mirando y le dio algunos de sus dulces. En cuanto llego su padre con su almuerzo lo compartió con la peli verde.

Después del almuerzo su padre le pidió a todo el aula que hagan un poema corto que vaya de acuerdo con el tema dado y que la línea final debe ser: "eran tentáculos todo el tiempo"

\- Sensei. ¡Tengo una pregunta!- Kayano levanto la mano

_Ah, sí, ¿Kayano?-

-Es una pregunta extraña en estos momentos, pero.. ¿Cuál es su nombre?- el padre de _ solo la quedo mirando- ¿De que otra forma podríamos decir de que profesor hablamos?-

-¿ Mi nombre?- toda la clase se dio cuenta de que el pulpo nunca les había dicho su nombre- Eh... realmente no tengo nombre de persona. Adelante pueden darme uno-

-¿ está seguro?- pensó Hiroto

\- pero por ahora, deben concentrarse en su trabajo- luego de decir eso pulpo sensei se fue a dormir pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo Nagisa se levanto e intento asesinarlo junto con Terasaka.

Nagisa tenia una granada rodeada con balas anti-sensei en su cuello. _ se mantuvo tranquila, sabia que su padre salvaría a Nagisa y castigaría a Terasaka junto a sus amigos.

Eso es exactamente lo que sucedió pero como no podía lastimar a sus alumnos, el pulpo les aviso que si volvían a hacer algo como esto el lastimaría a sus familiares o a sus amigos.

Su otou-san quedo mirando el pequeño humo que había en su escritorio y la rubia sabia que estaba pensando en el momento en que murió su madre. Después de salir del recuerdo, su padre empezó a tallar las placas de las casas de su compañero.

\- Un profesor que no se puede asesinar...- empezó a decir Kayano- "Korosenai"... "Koro"-

_ sonrió. Sabía que Kayano-san había encontrado el nombre perfecto para su padre.

-¡OH! ¿Qué tal koro-sensei?-

-¿Koro-sensei?- repitió Nagisa atrayendo la atención de su padre.

\- Diga-

-El pulpo tiene una hija- fue todo lo que dijo el pelinegro mientras veía que la niña se entretenía con Kayano.

\- Ya veo, has conocido a _- llego la voz del presidente- No te preocupes por ella, Karasuma. Ella no es una amenaza-

\- ¿Esta seguro?-

\- Sí, esa niña paso todo el año con nosotros supervisándola. Lo que te haya dicho el pulpo es verdad, la niña esta autorizada a ir a clases.

-Dijo que la niña había sido criada en casa-

-La niña ha pasado la mayor parte de su vida dentro de un tubo, Tadaomi. Solo queremos que pueda socializar con personas de su "edad"-

-"edad"-

\- La niña nació hace un año y tres meses, Karasuma. Todo lo que ella conoce es gracias a una maquina.Su crecimiento fue acelerado por unas aguas que había dentro del tubo- la voz del presidente se había suavizado al hablar de la rubia.- Cuídala, ella no tiene experiencia en el mundo real-


	3. 3

_ había ido a comprar al supermercado que quedaba en la estación unos dulces porque se habían agotado los que su padre le daba. Justo cuando iba a volver por el mismo camino unos chicos de otra clase la habían acorralado.

Uno tenía una nariz larguirucha y otro era muy gordo.

\- HOO~~ ¿Quién es esta preciosura? - _ quería alejarse del niño con aliento a zorrillo y nariz larguirucha, pero este la tenia agarrada- Vamos a paras un tiempo muy divertido juntos~~ - dijo con una voz "atractiva".

El gordo tenía una mirada de pura lujuria y la miraba por todos lados. Antes de que la rubia pudiera hacer lo que Karasuma le dijo que hiciera cada vez que se le acercara un niño (- _- el pelinegro la agarro de los hombros con una mirada seria en su cara- cada vez que un niño se te acerque y no sea de la clase Y sino de una superior debes golpearlo hasta dejarlo inconsciente -) un niño pelirrojo se había adelantado y había golpeado a los dos chicos.

Justo cuando el pelirrojo iba a seguir su camino la rubia lo agarro del brazo y coloco una caja de leche de fresa en su mano.

\- Muchas gracias por ayudarme- dijo sin miedo y se fue rumbo a la colina de la clase E. Sin saber que el pelirrojo la siguió para asegurarse de que volviera a pasar otra vez por lo mismo.

En cuanto llego a la cima de la colina fue recibida por un enojado Karasuma.

\- _ - el pelinegro pellizcó la mejilla de la rubia- ¿Por qué te saltaste la primera clase? –

\- no me quedaban más dulces- dijo la rubia con dolor. El pelinegro la había pellizcado mas fuerte al escuchar su escusa. – Ittai-

\- _ - dijo el pelinegro soltando su mejilla. - soy tu tutor y se supone que estas aquí para aprender a relacionarte con chicos de verdad. – el pelinegro la regaño- y por eso debería castigarte- la rubia lo miro a punto de llorar. Esta niña lo tenia envuelto en sus dedos, pero llevaría ese hecho a su tumba, no importa que tanto lo moleste el pulpo. - por esta vez no te castigare, pero no debes volver a hacerlo-

Cuando la rubia iba a entrar al edificio fue detenida por la mano del pelinegro quien empezó a arrastrarla colina a bajo.

\- Tío Karasuma- se quejó la rubia llamándole como su papa le dijo que lo hiciera- acabo de subir la colina. - al ver que el pelinegro no le contestaba decidió bromear con el hasta que lo hiciera- Mi padre se enterara de esto-

-Por mucho que aprecio que leas- dijo al fin prestándole atención- Estas obsesionándote con Harry Potter, _. Olvídate de no tener castigo, tu castigo es no mas Harry Potter por 2 meses-

\- NO puedes hacerme eso. Me faltan solo dos libros-

El pelinegro no contesto y durante el resto del viaje escucho como la rubia intentaba hacerlo cambiar de opinión. Luego de llegar al campus principal de la escuela Karasuma le había dicho que lo esperara frente a la puerta del director.

\- ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo aquí? - un chico de cabello rojo apagado y ojos violetas- No importa. Solo sal de aquí, no tienes permitido estar en este lugar-

La rubia decidió ignorarlo. Solo obedecía a dos personas: su padre y Karasuma-san. No iba a permitir que un niño mimado intente mandarle. Estúpida cabeza de zanahoria.

La cabeza de zanahoria iba a volver a hablarle, pero fue interrumpido por el sonido de la puerta. Al parecer, Karasuma había terminado.

\- Vamos, _ -

Kayano los recibió cuando llegaron a la clase E. Ella llevaba unos palos de bambú.

\- Hola Karasuma-san, _-san. -

-Hola. A partir de mañana estaré aquí para ayudarlos como su profesor-

\- ¿en serio? - la peli verde junto a la rubia estaban emocionadas de tener un nuevo profesor.

\- Espero contar con ustedes- dijo el pelinegro mientras le revolvía el pelo a la rubia.

\- ¡Así que ahora será Karasuma-sensei! -

El pelinegro quedo mirando a la peli verde antes de percatarse de que el pulpo no estaba molestándolo como lo hacía normalmente

-Por cierto... ¿Dónde está? -

\- Bueno, Koro-sensei arruino el jardín de la clase, así que para compensarlo tiene un torneo de asesinato, pero con una desventaja- explico Kayano mientras veían como el padre de la rubia esquivaba los cuchillazos mientras estaba amarrado a un árbol.

\- ¡Vamos, este es un servicio extra como disculpa! ¿Dónde encontraran a otro profesor que se pueda mover así? - dijo mientras su cara tenía franjas verdes horizontales.

\- ¿Como va, Nagisa? - dijo mientras se acercaba al peli celeste jalando a la rubia.

\- No nos toma en serio para nada-

\- _-chan ¿Podrías hacerme un favor? - la peliverde le susurro el favor mientras le pasaba la pistola que Nagisa tenia en su mano, la rubia asintió mientras se preparaba para disparar.

-Me temo que es inútil, estudiantes de la Clase... ¡EEEHHH! - el pulpo tuvo que esquivar más rápido las balas que venían de la pistola que tenía la rubia- _ _ -chan no le dispares a papá- dijo mientras se esforzaba por esquivar las balas.

\- Kayano-chan me pidió un favor- se justificó la oji azul.

\- Kayano-san no use a mi hija para matarme. Eso es cruel... Ah- la rama en la que estaba se había roto.

\- ¡Ahora! ¡Mátenlo! - los alumnos empiezan nuevamente a tratar de acuchillarlo,

\- ¡muy peligroso! - decía el pulpo mientras rodaba para esquivar los cuchillos que le lanzaban. - ¡Esperen! ¡M Mis tentáculos están enredados en las cuerdas! - dijo mientras entraba en pánico. Koro-sensei uso su velocidad para desenredarse y saltar hacia el techo del edificio.

\- ¡no pueden alcanzarme acá arriba, carecen de la capacidad necesaria! ¡Baka! ¡Baka! - dio mientras se reía con los brazos cruzados. Luego respiro pesadamente y se limpio el sudor de su cara- Fyuu~ Voy a duplicar la tarea de mañana-

Salto del techo, agarro a su hija y se fue volando. Sin saber que todos sus alumnos estaban felices porque habían estado tan cerca de matarlo

Mientras tanto, en el ministerio de defensa.

\- Esas son las circunstancias. Dada la crisis en la que esta la tierra no debes hablar de esto con nadie- explico la agente- Si esto sale de aquí, serás sometido a una operación de borrado de memoria-

\- ¡Que miedo! - dijo divertida la figura que leía acerca del pulpo.

-Todos los miembros de la clase han recibido la misma misión y explicación. Una vez que termine tu suspensión, volverás a la clase E, por lo tanto, también recibirás la misión de asesinato-

\- Ne~- dijo tirando la hoja a su lado- ¿realmente funciona este cuchillo de goma? - agarro el objeto con las dos manos y empezó a moverlo.

\- SI- contesto la agente- es inofensivo para los humanos, pero garantizamos que funcionan en el-

\- EH~. Bueno no me importa si es humano o no- dijo mientras apuñalaba el papel- siempre he querido intentar matar a mi profesor


End file.
